Simple Moments
by PentoPaperGal18
Summary: When you're feeling down, sometimes a carefree moment is all you need to cheer up your day. Ezra and Kanan friendship fluff! Now a one-shot series!
1. Chapter 1

First of all, everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed my story of Cuts and Forgiveness, thank you all so,so much! It was truly touching for me. And I most especially thank all those who gave me constructive criticism. I truly appreciate you all for your time. I hope you enjoy this one as much as my other story.

I do not own Star Wars Rebels.

Simple Moments

Kanan threw a pebble, watching it sink into the small stream. He was alone in the wooded area. Through the trees behind him, the hull of the Ghost could be seen from where it was sitting in a large clearing.

He had snuck away from the rest of the crew. It wasn't that something was wrong; quite the opposite actually. They had returned from a more then successful mission, and now were waiting to meet up with Vizago, idly on a small outer rim forest planet, one that the Empire had decided was not worth any substantial value, and had ignored it up to a point.

No, nothing was visibly wrong. Kanan just felt…down. Maybe it was stress getting to him, or dreading the thought of meeting up with the smuggler. Whatever the reason, Kanan was feeling low.

He sensed more than heard someone come up behind him.

"Hey Kid," Kanan greeted, glancing over his shoulder at Ezra.

"What're you doing here?"

The youth smiled sheepishly, lowering himself into a sitting position beside his mentor.

" Well, I might have, sorta pranked Zeb. And he might be just a little bit annoyed me right now. And then I might've had to run for my life"

Kanan shook his head wearily. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, you could go easier on the Jedi training." Ezra teased lightly. He ducked his friend's half hearted swat in his direction and turned to gaze at the rippling water. His grin slowly faded.

"You okay?" He couldn't quite manage to keep the concern out of his voice.

"Yeah." Kanan said. "Just thinking."

"What are you thinkin' about?" Kanan turned and looked down into the big blue eyes of his padawan.

"Nothing important."

Ezra huffed and crossed his arms. "Then why did you take off then?"

"Maybe I was trying to get away from a certain padawan I know." Kanan said with a faint grin.

Ezra rolled his eyes. He reached into the small stream and flicked some droplets the man's way. Kanan responded with a small splash. Ezra shrieked at the cold water against his skin and gave a harder splash of his own.

It wasn't long until it escalated into a full scale water battle. Shouts and laughter filled the sun-lit air as master and apprentice soaked each other.

Ezra backed away from a splash Kanan sent his way, only to slip and fall into the water. Kanan laughed as the teen spluttered.

"Funny… very funny.." Ezra managed to say as he spewed liquid from his mouth. Chuckling, Kanan extended a hand to help him up. Ezra gripped his hand. But instead of pulling himself up to his feet, he yanked. Kanan stumbled and fell into the stream beside him.

"Now that's funny." Ezra laughed. His friend simply splashed him and the battle resumed.

….

Sabine looked up from her datapad when the ramp opened. "Good to see you both….."

She froze as they walked in. "What in the empire-ridden galaxy happened to you guys?"

Ezra grinned at her as water pooled around his feet. "It rained." He said cheerfully.

Sabine placed both hands on her hips. "Don't be ridiculous, it's not even cloudy outside."

"You sure about that?" He suddenly opened his arms and jumped forward as if to embrace her. Sabine shrieked.

"Don't you dare touch me, Ezra Bridger!" She took off, the padawan right on her heels. Kanan shook his head and went to change into dry clothing.

…

Hera looked up as Kanan walked in and noticed his damp hair. "Took a shower?"

"You could say that." Kanan sat in the co-pilot's seat with a sigh of contentment.

"You seem in a better mood." Hera remarked as she prepared for take off. She studied him with a soft smile.

"So, ready to go meet Vizago?"

"Yep." And he was.

...

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I originally wasn't planning on continuing this, but I've decided to do at least a couple more like these. I need some ideas though. If you guys have any ideas please let me know! Thanks again y'all!**


	2. Early Moment Comfort

**The idea of this chapter came from rebels-lover. I don't know if this is exactly what you wanted, but I hope you enjoy. Sorry it's so short. I'm going to start trying to lengthen my stories. Anyhow, here ya go!**** And if you guys have any ideas for any more one-shots, please let me know!**

It was four in the morning. Unable to sleep, Kanan was sitting on his meditation chair when he heard a knock on the door. Recognizing the force signature just outside, he sighed and opened his eyes.

"Come in kid."

"The door swished open to reveal his young charge, still dressed in his night clothes. His arms were crossed, staring at the ground. Dark hair worked as a veil to hide his face.

"Kid, what're you doing up so…." It was then that Kanan noticed the youth's shoulders were trembling.

"Ezra, you alright?" He came over and knelt before the padawan, slipping his fingers under his chin and lifting up the small face. His suspensions were confirmed when he saw the tear tracks on Ezra's face. He was alarmed. Ezra never cried, at least not where he could see him.

"Talk to me, what's wrong?"

Ezra squirmed out of his grasp and stared down at the ground.

"Dreams." He whispered softly. Kanan reached out again and touched his arm. This time Ezra didn't try to pull away.

"What were they about?"

"My parents." Ezra admitted softly. He moved past the Jedi and sat down on the bottom bunk. He finally lifted his tear-stained face up to look at the older male.

Kanan went and sat next to him. Leaning forward, he laid a hand on Ezra's forearm.

"You want to talk about it?"

Ezra shook his head. "No. I just don't…wanna be alone." His voice cracked.

"But you share a room with Zeb. You weren't exactly alone."Kanan pointed out. Ezra rolled his reddened eyes at that.

"Yeah, but he's asleep, and have you ever heard him snore? Not exactly comforting."

Kanan couldn't help but smile at the sass in the youth's voice. Even when upset, Ezra's attitude never faded. He wrapped an arm around his padawan's shoulders, giving him a side hug. After a moment he felt Ezra's tense body relax, resting his head against the Jedi's shoulder. Kanan leaned against the wall, still holding his padawan.

Kanan didn't know how long they sat there in that position. He didn't even know that he had even drifted until Ezra shifted, waking him instantly. Looking down, he saw the youth sleeping peacefully against his shoulder. He grinned at the sight. He then glanced up at the crono. Seven thirty. Time to get up and start the day.

He looked down at the sleeping Ezra and his face softened. He couldn't bring himself to wake him up, not while he was sleeping so peacefully, with his face showing a innocence not often seen in the teen's face.

He gently laid the youth down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Then, running a hand through Ezra's hair fondly, left the room.


	3. Of Sickness

**This is for CandyLand7sis. Hope you enjoy. Also want to say thanks to rebels-lover. You have been so encouraging, even when I mess up. Thank you. Also again thanks to all those who reviewed, faved, or followed. It lifts me up so much.**

**I don't feel to confident of this chap. If I've messed up anywhere, please let me know so I can fix it. Anyhow, here you go!**

Ezra let out a small groan as he rolled over on his bunk. He rested a hand on his aching stomach. Why did he have to get sick, why? And today of all days.

Another wave of nausea hit the youth and he curled up on himself even more, arms wrapped around his middle. Blast it, why did it have to hurt so much?

A knock sounded on the door. "Ezra?" Hera's voice came through the door.

"Yeah?" He managed to say.

"You alright? You didn't eat breakfast."

"I'm fine. Just not hungry today." He lied. He couldn't bring himself to tell her what was wrong, how he really felt. The last thing he needed was to be a burden on them.

"Okay." She sounded unconvinced, but didn't push him.

"Come on then. We have a mission briefing in less than five mintues."

He waited until her footsteps had faded to raise himself up. A moan escaped his lips before he could stop himself. Every movement hurt, every motion sending his head spinning and his stomach into another painful somersault.

He gingerly lowered himself to the floor. As soon as his feet landed on the ground another dizzy spell hit and he grabbed onto the ladder to steady himself. Once it faded he let go of his support and headed for the common room.

…

"The troopers will most likely be stationed in the lower hanger…"

Ezra propped his head on his fists. Trying to concentrating as Kanan outlined the mission. Key word trying. Both his head and eyelids were heavier then normal and he caught himself trying to doze off.

He forced his eyes wide open. He once again tried to focus on the briefing. But the sound of his mentor's voice was so soothing and he was just so tired.

This time Zeb noticed when he started to drift and elbowed him. Ezra jerked upright, rubbing his side and glaring at the lasat sitting beside him. Zeb simply rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder.

Ezra swallowed down the nausea that rose at the rough contact and turned back to Kanan, who was just starting to wrap up the plan.

Finally he finished the briefing and looked around at the others.

"Everyone know their positions." Everyone nodded in acknowledgement, except for a certain padawan. Kanan noticed immediantly.

"Kid?" He reached over and shook the sleeping youth's shoulder. Ezra woke instantly, blinking sleep-laden eyes at the Jedi.

"Sorry…umm…what'd I miss?"

On his other side, Sabine frowned. She removed her glove and felt Ezra's forehead.

"Kanan, I think he has a fever." Ezra furiously shook his head, dislodging her hand.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." He rose to his feet, only to have his legs to give out from under him. Zeb grabbed him before he could hit the floor.

Hera walked over. She too frowned as she laid her hand against Ezra's cheek.

"Sabine's right. He's warm." She looked up at the Jedi.

"We can't finish the mission without him."

Kanan met her eyes. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

"Sabine, contact Vizago. The mission's off." He bent to gather Ezra from the lasat's grasp. The teen struggled weakly at his touch.

"No, please, I'm fine, really…"

Ezra paled suddenly, clapping a hand over his mouth as he doubled over.

"Karabast." Zeb swore at the teen emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground. Kanan winced in sympathy. He held the boy's shoulders to keep him upright, while Hera gently gathered the hair away from the teen's face..

Once he had finished, Ezra fell back against Kanan, breathing heavily. Kanan smoothed his hair in a reassuring gesture.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Ezra rasped. His face was flushed from both the fever and shame.

"I'll…I'll clean it.."

"Right now the only thing your doing is going to bed." Kanan picked him up, bridal style and started to carry him to his quarters.

"I'll get the med-kit." Hera called after him. Kanan looked over his shoulder at her and nodded in acknowledgement.

Ezra buried his face into Kanan's neck." I'm sorry." He whispered. The Jedi assumed he was talking about throwing up.

"Kid, it's fine. We all get sick sometimes. It's not the end…"

"No!" Ezra cut him off.

"I'm talking about the miss…"A cough cut him off. "Mission."

Kanan suddenly understood. They mission they were planning would have given them enough credits to last them for several months. The teen felt guilty for being the reason the mission was called off and preventing them from getting the credits they so desperately needed.

"Ezra, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is." Ezra coughed, a dry, rough sound that racked his thin frame. Kanan only tightened his grip.

"No it's not." By this time they had reached Kanan's room. The Jedi opened the dorr and walked in, settling Ezra down onto the mattress.

"It's not your fault you got sick. Besides, there'll be other missions to go on."

As he spoke he removed Ezra's pack and boots, then gently pushed him down into a laying position.

"Now just relax kid. Don't worry about the mission, or anything else, just focus on getting better, okay?"

Ezra sighed and gave a faint nod nod. "Okay." His voice was so low Kanan had to strain to hear him.

"Good boy." Kanan looked up as the door opened and Hera walked in. She handed him the small bottle she was holding to him before kneeling beside the bed. She started stroking Ezra's hair. Ezra closed his eyes, snuggling into her touch. Hera smiled at that. She then addressed Kanan.

"The Medicine will ease his stomach. I couldn't find anything to help with his fever though, so I sent Sabine to pick some up."

"Alright then." Kanan unscrewed the bottle. Hera propped Ezra's head up slightly as the Jedi administered the medication. Ezra obediently took it, then shuddered and make a face.

"Sorry. I forgot to warn you about the taste." Hera laughed as she lowered his head back onto the pillow. Ezra glared at her and opened his mouth to retort, but a cough escaped instead.

Both Kanan and Hera winced in sympathy as the coughing fit continued. When Ezra's coughing ended the Pilot rubbed his shoulder before standing.

"I have to go get some chores done. I'll come check up on you later. Come get me if you need anything."

She paused in the doorway. "By the way, Sabine said if you want to, she'll bring you some art supplies for you to use."

Ezra smiled faintly.

"Tell her I said thanks."

Hera returned the grin with a gentle one of her own before leaving. Once she was gone Kanan also stood.

"Where you going?" Ezra's voice sounded so weak and pitiful that it tugged at Kanan's heartstrings. He looked down at the now curled up youth.

"Just leaving so you could rest."

"Oh." Ezra sounded disappointed at that. His eyes flicked up at the ceiling.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I guess. I mean, if you want to." Despite his attempts to hide it, hope flooded Ezra's features. Kanan smiled.

"I'm sure." He sat back down at the edge of the bed, right above Ezra's head. The boy squirmed so his head rested on Kanan's leg. The Jedi exhaled a chuckle, resting a hand on Ezra's head.

"Rest Kid, I'm not going anywhere." And he didn't.


	4. Being Sick, part 2

**This idea came from TheUltimateAngela. This was a lot of fun to write. Hope you like.**

**Just to let you all know, I'm am limiting the amount of one-shots in this story. I have some story ideas I want to work on. So I will most likely stop at 8 to10 chaps.**

**By the way, I feel like my stories end too abrutly. Do any of you guys have any tips on how to smooth into the ending easily? **

It had been at least three days since Ezra had first fallen ill, and Kanan's worry was starting to turn to panic. Instead of improving, Ezra's condition had continually worsened.

The few times they had managed to coax him into eating, he only threw it up shortly afterward. His fever also rose and not even the strongest fever reducer had helped. He eventually got to the point that he was almost never awake, and the few times he was, he was so out of it he couldn't recognize any members of the crew, not even Kanan.

Kanan dipped a cloth into the bowl of water and gently wiped down Ezra's face. The teen was muttering nonsense under his breath. Even in his sleep, his fists gripped the sheets tightly, knuckles turning white.

Kanan wished there was something he could do, anything to ease his padawan's discomfort. But because of the Empire they couldn't risk taking him to a clinic, and they had no medication strong enough to treat whatever he had. There was nothing to do, except to wait and pray that Ezra would recover.

The door swished open and Hera walked in.

"How's he doing?" She asked softly.

"Not any worse." Kanan admitted. "But not any better either."

He watched as Hera sat down at the edge of the bed and laid an hand on Ezra's cheek. The simple gesture seemed to sooth the youth. He subtly pressed into the touch, his mumbling fading into silence.

"I contacted Fulcrum." Hera said, her thumb rubbing circles on his cheek.

"She said that she may know someone who may have what we need to treat him. She warned that they run high on prices though."

"How high?"

"High enough." She tore her eyes away from Ezra and looked up at him instead.

"We are low enough on credits as it is. Once we make the payment, we will be pretty much broke. But I don't know what else we can do."

As if on cue, Ezra whimpered in his sleep, head twisting back and forth. Hera shushed him, resting a hand on his forhead. Finally the boy's movements stilled and his breaths slowly evened out.

Kanan took a deep breath.

"How do we find this contact?" There was no way he would leave his padawan to suffer in the state he was in, no matter the price.

"Fulcrum gave me the coordinates. I'll go enter them in." She rose, resting an hand on his shoulder.

"Get some rest love. You look like you need it."

"Let's worry about Ezra first. Then I'll rest."

…..

Kanan was sitting in his chair, meditating, when the rustle of sheets caught his attention. He opened his eyes to find Ezra sitting straight up in bed, looking around in confusion.

"Ezra!" He knelt by the bed and gripped the teen's hand.

"I was starting to think you'd never wake up! How're you feel…"

Kanan's voice trailed off as he realized that Ezra wasn't listening.

"Help." The teen whispered.

"What?"

"Help me, please." Ezra's voice was soft, yet tinged with desperation. For the first time Kanan noticed that Ezra's eyes were wide and unfocused.

"Their taking them away, help."

Only then did Kanan realized what was going on. The fever was causing the teen to hallucinate.

He gently pushed Ezra back down into a laying position.

"Easy kid, no one's being taken away."

Once again Ezra didn't appear to hear him. Instead he started to struggle.

"Leave them alone." His voice started to rise.

"Leave them alone! Mommy, Daddy!" HE struggled even harder, but in his weakened state was unable to break free from his mentor's grasp.

"No! Don't hurt them, please!" His voice suddenly dropped back into a whisper as his red rimmed eyes started to close.

"Please, I don't want you to go." His voice trailed off as once again he started to once again started to mutter nonsense under his breath.

Kanan sighed in relief. He finally released Ezra, running his fingers through his hair.

"Poor kid." He muttered to himself. He couldn't wait until they could finally treat Ezra properly and bring him out of whatever sith-ridden nightmares he was trapped in.

…..

Within a day of receiving and using the first treatment, the crew was relieved to almost immediately see improvement. Ezra's fever went down dramatically within the first hour, and when they spoon-fed him some yogurt, he actually managed to hold it down. The real proof that he was recovering though, came later that down.

Kanan, dozing in his seat, was suddenly awakened by a sort voice.

"Master?"

Kanan's head shot up to see Ezra's eyes open, blinking at him blearily.

Kanan immediately knelt by the bed, gripping one of the boy's hands tightly in both his own.

"Hey kid. How're you feeling?"

"Awful." Ezra admitted in a rough voice. "Like someone ran me over with a speeder." He yawned.

"Did I miss anything?"

Kanan smiled in relief. "No kid, nothing much."

"That's good." Once again the teen yawned.

"I feel so tired."

"That's because you're still sick. Go back to sleep. I'll be here if you need anything."

" 'kay." Ezra closed his heavy eyelids. Just before he let himself fall back into the welcoming arms of sleep, he voiced a question that weighed on his mind.

"Kanan?"

"Ohm?"

"Did I say something to you about my parents while I was asleep?" The Jedi froze. How could Ezra remember that?"

"Yes you did. Why?" He asked softly.

Ezra was starting to slip into slip. "Dreamed about them." He mumbled. "The Empire took them and was going to take me…but you saved me." Then he was out.

Kanan was still for several moments, surprised at the boy's words. Then he was smiled, sadly.

"Poor kid." He muttered, pulling the covers higher on Ezra's shoulders. Then, laying on the bed next to him and after running his fingers through the dark messy locks, allowed himself to fall into the first restful sleep in several long nights.


	5. Fragile Bond

**Sorry, I meant to post this chapter last night, but life got in the way**, **as I guess you guys would understand.**

**This fic was requested by DarkShadows1999. I admit I did struggle writing this, I apologize in advance if it isn't up to par. And to everone else who requested a story, I will try to finish them and post them as soon as I can, but I don't know when that will be.**

Fragile Bond

Kanan groaned. He rubbed his forehead, feeling the beginnings of a migraine.

"Ezra, for the hundredth time, I did not say to lift just one rock. I said to lift both rocks at the same time"

The teen started. The rock he had just force lifted several feet into the air hit the ground.

"Sorry, what?"

His mentor sighed, his patience starting to wear thin.

"I said to lift both rocks. Ezra, what is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing's wrong." Ezra crossed his arms in a defensive manner.

"Then focus." Kanan snapped."And lift both rocks."

Ezra rolled his eyes. He walked over and picked up the rocks, freezing when he heard Kanan's voice. The Jedi's tone held a thinly veiled layer of anger to it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Lifting the rocks, like you said." The teen dropped the said rocks and once again crossed his arms.

"I didn't mean by hand. Force's sake kid, why don't you just listen for once?"

"Well it might help if you specified what exactly you wanted me to do." Ezra retorted.

"If you listened in the first place, you wouldn't have to worry about specifications." Kanan shot back.

"Yeah right! You never just come out and say what you mean! Always speaking in riddles and vague answers! Well I hate to tell you something, Master, but some of us are just not smart enough to understand…."

Kanan snapped. He didn't notice when his hand shot out, or when he actually made contact. It wasn't until Ezra fell to the ground, cupping his stinging cheek, did he realize what he had done.

Kanan stood motionless, trying to comprehend what he had done.

"Kid…I…"

Ezra scrambled to his feet, tears rapidly filling his blue eyes. Without a word he took off in the direction of the ship. Kanan made no move to follow him.

…

Ezra's eyes burned as he locked himself in a closet. He didn't want to run into anyone at that point, and the closet at that point seemed like the safest place.

He sunk to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest. His cheek still stung from the hit and the metallic taste in his mouth told him he had bit his didn't hurt as much though, as the pain weighing down his chest.

He couldn't believe it. Kanan, of all people slapped him.

He let out a soft sob, burying his face in his hands.

Just then the door swished open and Chopper wheeled in, halting when he saw the teen on the floor. He beeped at him.

"Go away Chop." Ezra kept his face buried. The droid beeped indignantly at being told what to do.

"I said go away!" The padawan looked up and glared at him, unthinkly showing his red and tear-stained face. Chopper backed away before disappearing down the hallway.

Ezra buried his head again and finally let the tears flow.

….

Hera groaned, tempted to slam her head against the wall. Behind her, Zeb and Sabine argued about whose turn it was to check the Phantom's engine.

Swiveling in her seat, Hera glared at them. "If you're going to argue, please take it somewhere else."

Neither one seemed to notice her as they continued their quarrel. The pilot sighed, burying her face in her hands.

Just as she was considering physically kicking them out of the cockpit, Chopper rolled in. Hera didn't even bother looking at him as he beeped at her.

'

"Now's not the time, Chop." She said. She then raised her voice.

"You two, quit it!"

While it did not completely end the argument, both Sabine and Zeb lowered their voices to a more calm level. Hera sighed.

"Better than nothing I guess." She finally looked down at the astromech.

"Now what is it?"

Chopper immediately beeped at her that Ezra was broken and that she needed to come fix him.

"Broken?" She jumped up in alarm.

"Where is he?"

By this time the others had realized something was going on and had ended their disagreement. Confusion was evident on the lasat's face.

"What'd he say?"

Hera was already following the droid out the door. "Ezra." Was the only thing she said. Concerned, Sabine ran after her. Zeb trailed behind, muttering about troublesome little loth-rats.

Chopper led them to the common room and stopped in front of a closet, informing her that Ezra was inside. Hera raised an eyebrow and started to wonder if she was being pranked. Why would the kid be in a closet?

A small sniffle from inside erased any doubts she had. She opened the door to find the teen curled up on the floor, knees pulled to his chest and arms wrapped around him. He looked away as light invaded his space.

"Ezra? What are you doing in there?" She knelt by the teen. He flinched when she touched his shoulder.

"Kid, what is it?" she tried to turn his face toward her, but he refused.

"Go away Hera." His voice was cracked, as if he had been crying.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." She tried to get him to look at her and this time he didn't fight it. She inhaled sharply when she saw his face the red mark on his face, already showing the beginnings of a bruise.

"Force, kid, what happened?" Sabine crouched next to Hera and reached out to gently feel the mark. He hissed lightly at her gentle touch.

"Ezra?"

"He hit me." Ezra whispered.

"Who hit you, honey?" Hera fought to keep her voice calm.

"Me and Kanan…were training….and we started fighting…and he hit..M..me." Ezra trembled slightly as he once again broke down into tears.

Hera instantly pulled the youth into her arms. He sobbed into her shoulder as she rocked him gently, fingers getting tangled in his dark hair. She shushed him softly, trying to calm the small teen.

When his sobs faded into sniffles Hera pulled back and rose to her feet, pulling the youth up with her. She gripped his arms lightly.

"Go with Sabine and lay down alright?" She said softly.

"Zeb, go get him an icepack."

The mandolorian nodded, wrapping an arm and Ezra and leading him toward his quarters. He rested his head on her arm. The lasat also left.

Once the others were gone the pilot headed in the opposite direction in search of Kanan.

…

The teen was just settled into his bunk when Zeb entered. He handed the pack up to Ezra, who took it and laid it against his cheek. He hissed at the contact.

"It's cold."

"I know kid." For once the lasat looked sympathetic.

"Just hold it on for a bit. You won't need it for long."

Ezra nodded, rolling so his back was to them and curled in on himself. He felt the bed shift as Sabine hung off the ladder.

"Do you want something to drink?" She saw his shoulders rise and fall in a shrug amd assumed it meant a yes. She jumped off the ladder and left the room.

…..

"Hera, I can't." Kanan shook his head.

"I doubt he even wants to look at me right now."

"I really don't care at this point." She stopped dragging him and leaned against the wall with a sigh. Since they were only a few feet from Ezra's shared room with Zeb, she kept her voice low.

"You two need to fix this. I hate seeing conflict, especially in our crew. Please, just talk to him."

"Hera, I…" The door opened and Sabine walked out. She glared at Kanan and put her hands on her hips.

"I hope you're here to apologize. Poor kid won't even look at anyone right now." She then marched past them toward the kitchenette.

Kanan sighed, mentally preparing himself. "Let's get this over with."

Hera opened the door to the room. Sitting on the bottom bunk, Zeb jumped up when he saw him. He looked like he was about to speak, but stopped when Hera held up a hand. Ezra apparently didn't even notice their entrance, still facing away.

Hera walked up to the bunk and touched his arm.

"Ezra honey, can you turn around for me?" She said softly.

Ezra obliged and flipped over-only to freeze when he saw Kanan. They simply stared at each other,

Hera stood back and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now I'm leaving. You both stay here and do whatever you need to do to get on each others good graces again. Either that or I'll fix it for you" The left, grabbing Zeb's wrist and pulling him with her.

Ezra and Kanan didn't move once the door closed behind the others. They stared at each other, not saying a word. Finally Kanan broke the silence.

"Does it hurt?" He berated himself as soon as he asked the question. Of course it hurt, he knew he had put most of his weight into the slap.

Ezra held the pack closer.

"A little." He whispered. "But not as much as it did." The ice pack slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor.

Kanan moved quickly, picking up the pack and trying to hand it back up. His guilt grew when he saw the red mark.

Ezra leaned forward slightly to snatch the pack from Kanan, then backed up until his back was pressed against the wall.

"Thanks." His voice was soft, so different from the normally strong, overconfident voice the Jedi knew. Kanan took in a deep breath.

"Ezra, I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

Ezra was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke, almost hesitantly.

"I'm sorry too. I got mad too and pushed you into getting mad. I don't blame you for…"

"Whoa there." Kanan raised a hand to end the youth's speech.

"That was only because I snapped at you in the first place. It still circles around to my attitude."

"Actually it was because I wasn't focusing." Ezra pointed out, then cringed. To his surprise Kanan smiled faintly, resting his hand on the ladder.

"Not really a excuse for my actions though." His expression grew serious again.

"But really, what was wrong? I've never seen you with such a short attention span, and knowing you, that's saying something."

Not sure what to say, Ezra shrugged. He finally broke down at the stern look his mentor gave him.

"I don't know why, but I've had trouble sleeping the past couple of nights. It's like, I'm tired, but I can't just settle down. Basically…"

"You feel like you're constantly on guard, even when it's safe?" Kanan interrupted. Ezra looked surprised.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because I've had the same trouble in the past." Kanan admitted.

"When you are on the run from the Empire as much as we are, there are times that it's hard to relax. I have a fix for that though." He walked to the door, motioning Ezra to follow him.

"Go take a hot shower. I'll make some hot coco to drink. I can almost guarantee that you'll fall asleep after that."

Finally Ezra smiled. He scrambled off the bunk and followed the Jedi out the door.

Their bond was stilled strained slightly, but both of them had a feeling it would soon fade and that everything would turn out okay. Who knows, maybe their bond would mend stronger than it was before.


	6. Passed Out

**Whoopie! Two chaps two days in a row! Record for me!**

**This story was requested by a guest reveiwer. Don't know who you are, but I honestly hope this is what you wanted.**

Kanan heard the door swish open, heard the soft footfalls of someone approaching him. He didn't even bother looking behind to see who it was, staring down at the figure on the bed. Blast it, the kid looked so small and frail, smothered in what appeared to be every blanket on the ship.

He felt a small hand rest on his shoulder.

"You need to rest, love. Go get some sleep. I can watch him." Hera said gently.

The Jedi shook his head.

"I'm not leaving him."

Hera sighed, moving to kneel by his chair.

"Ezra's not to recover any faster if you hover over him all night."

"But it was my fault he's laying there in the first place." He pointed out. "If I hadn't taken my eyes off him during the mission, we wouldn't be in this position right now."

The pilot shook her head.

"Kanan, it's not like you could help it. Ezra's impulsive, you know that. He would have went after that trooper whether you saw him or not."

"But maybe I could have stopped him, ordered him to stop, or something, anything."

She took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"You need to stop beating yourself up. We made it back safely, and the kid's fine. He'll pull through. He's as stubborn as you are. Now go rest. You've been up since before daybreak."

"I'm staying with him."

Hera looked like she was about to argue, but sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But call me if you need anything." She rose up to her feet and left the room.

Kanan exhaled a deep breath, looking down at the youth.

"Oh kid," he murmured. "Why'd you have to go after him?"

…

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, grab the imperial weapons, get out.

At first everything went smoothly. They snuck in without a hitch, found their objective, and was preparing to escape. That's when luck went against them.

They found themselves surrounded by troopers, leveling their blasters at them. Sabine had revealed one of her 'miracles', distracting them while Kanan and Zeb took out the rest. That was when they realized one of their members was missing.

Apparently while their backs were turned, a trooper had snuck up and was about to shoot Sabine. Only Ezra noticed.

He had force-grabbed the blaster out of the troopers grasp. The trooper had taken off after that. Angry, Ezra had taken off after him.

Once the others had realized he was missing and started searching, they found Ezra laying on the ground unconscious, the back of his head cracked open from when the trooper had pushed him back against the wall. Zeb had picked him up gently and they had ran. They barely made it back to the Ghost before reinforcements arrived.

They had gently treated and stitched up the wound before leaving him to rest. Now, almost a day later, the child still showed no signs of waking.

Kanan rubbed his eyes. Exhaustion had hit him hard, only pure stubbornness had kept him awake the past few hours.

Finally he gave up on staying awake any longer. He rested his head on the bed, resting near Ezra's hand before sinking into slumber.

…

Several more days past and still Ezra showed no signs of waking. During that time Kanan never left his side, leaving only for trips to the refresher. The rest of the crew would bring his meals to him, then would stay and talk to him in turns, helping him clean Ezra's wound and discussing ways to possibly wake the teen. Eventually though, they would have to leave to pick up the slack left from one member down and the other refusing to leave the room.

It was almost three days later when progress was shown.

Kanan, trying to read a datapad, was startled by a soft moan. He looked up to see Ezra's eyes partly open, squinting in the bright light above him.

"Kid!" The datapad clattered to the ground as it fell from the Jedi's grasp. He leaned forward to grasp the thin shoulder.

"How you feeling?" Another moan was his only answer.

Ezra blinked bleary eyes up at him. "What...happened?"

"You decided to argue with a wall. The wall won." Kanan lifted the youth's head to check the wound. Deeming that it was healing nicely, he lowered his head back down.

"You hungry?" At a faint nod he turned on his comm.

"Sabine, come in." The comm crackled before the mandalorion picked up.

"Hey Kanan, what's up?"

"Ezra's up, that's what." The comm went silent. "Sabine?"

A loud whoop was heard in reply. Kanan raised his voice, trying to grab her attention.

"And he's hungry. Bring some food with you."

"You got it." Just before Kanan cut off the connection he heard Sabine holler at the others.

"Guys, Hera, Zeb, the kid's awake!"

Kanan chuckled, sitting down beside the youth. Ezra stared up at him woozily.

"Get ready kid, you're getting ready for a room full of vistors."

Ezra groaned, though there was a note of contentment behind it. Kanan grinned as he took his hand, squeezing it lightly. Yep, the kid was going to be just fine.


	7. Nightmares

**First of all, I want to once again thank all of you for you encouragement for this story. it has meant so much to me and really do appreiate it.**

**Second,I'm sorry, but I can't take any more requests at this point. As of this point I am overloaded on requests, and would like to finish those before accepting any more. I hate saying that, because I would love to take in as many as I can, but I am unable to do so at this point. I meant to end this series at ten chapters so I could work on some other ideas I have, since this series takes up all my free time, but I am looking at there being at least twelve or more chapters. Again, I am so sorry about this. you guys have some of the greatest ideas I have ever heard and absolutely hate doing this.**

Ezra woke with a gasp. Sweat beaded his forhead and he took in deep breaths, trying to control his racing heart. He rolled over on his bunk, peeking over the edge.

Zeb lay asleep just below him, soft snores escaping his slightly open mouth. Ezra gave a sigh of relief, seeing his friend safe. He flipped back over and checked the chrono on the wall. He groaned softly. It was less than a hour until the crew had to be up and about.

Normally Ezra didn't mind getting up in the morning. He personally enjoyed the crisp air and the new day feeling. But the past few nights, he had been tormented by nightmares.

And these weren't your average nightmare. These were brutal, bloody dreams that kept Ezra up half the night, afraid to sleep. He had tried everything to help them ease, even trying sleeping meds, but so far nothing seemed to work.

He sighed, sitting back up. No need to sleep now, not when he would be getting up in less than a hour.

...

Ezra tried to listen to Kanan's lecture. He and the Jedi were sitting in the booth, eating breakfast as the Jedi instructed his padawan on how to correctly use a rest of the crew was out on a supply run. Kanan had insisted that Ezra needed to work on his lightsaber skills, since that was the one area in his training that he seemed to struggle in.

It was hard to focus though. Several sleepless nights had taken their hold on the youth and was now struggling to keep his eyes open.

''And when you hold the weapon, remember to angle it...'' Kanan paused, realizing the the youth wasn't listening.

Ezra's head laid on the table next to his bowl, fast asleep. Kanan was about to wake him, but paused. The poor kid had looked exhasted the past few days, maybe some extra sleep would do him good.

He stood and was about to leave the room when a soft whimper stopped him in his tracks. He spun around to see the padawan clenching his fists in his sleep, face twisted as if in pain. He whimpered again.

''Please, leave them alone,please.'' His voice was soft.

''Please.''

Kanan rushed forward, resting a hand on the sleeping youth's back.

''Shh kid, calm down, it's okay.''

Ezra didn't appear to hear him, starting to wriggle in his sleep.

''No, please, stop it! KANAN!''

The Jedi had had enough. He shook the teen roughly.

''Ezra, wake up, now!''

Ezra woke with a small cry. He jerked out of Kanan's grasp, backing away until his back hit the wall of the booth. His breath came in short gasps. His mentor instinctively reached for him.

Easy kid, it's just me. Calm down.''

The confusion cleared from Ezra's eyes. ''Kanan.''

''It's me kid, it okay.''Kanan sat down slowly, trying not to startle the youth.

Ezra stared a moment before scooting closer. He reached out and felt Kanan's arm, then his face.

''Your safe, your safe.'' He kept muttering under his breath.

''I'm alright kid.'' He grabbed Ezra's wrist, lowering it back down to the teen's side. ''Care to tell me what happened.''

Ezra buried his face in his hands. ''Dreams.'' He said softly.

''Wanna talk about it''

The kid looked up, his eyes glistening.

''You all die, and it's my fault.'' He hid his face again. Kanan gripped his shoulder in reassurance.

''Hey it's okay. We're all safe, it's okay.'' A thought struck him.

''That's why you've been so tired the past few days hasn't it. You've not been able to sleep.''

Ezra's shoulders went up and down in a half shrug.

''Kid, why didn't you tell anyone.''

Ezra finally looked up. ''I didn't want to bother you guys. You all have been busy planning missions and repairing the ship...''

''Ezra, that dosen't mean you shouldn't tell us when something's wrong.'' The Jedi leaned over to meet his padawan's bright blue orbs.

''You can come to anyone of us if you need anything. Don't worry about if we're busy or not, you're important to us. We want to help you. Do you understand.''

Ezra looked at him for a moment before giving a small nod in return.

''Good.'' Kanan slid out of the booth and stood. ''Come on, your going to bed.''

''But Kanan I can't.'' Ezra protested. '' I'll just have those dreams again.'' He shuddered.

''Don't worry, I'll be right there to wake you up if they begin.'' He gripped the youth's shoulder.

''Come on, kid.''

**sorry for the abrut ending. I might come back and rewrite the ending at some point. Still hope you guys liked it.**


	8. The Save and Fears

**First of all, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the idea for the last chapter came from Paint the Wolf. Whoops, sorry. I've been told I'd forget my head if it wasn't attached and believe me, it's true.**

**Anyhow, THIS chapter came from Monkey D. Conan. Thank you for your kind words and I hope you enjoy this. **

Hera sat up with a groan, wiping sweat from her forhead.

"Why in the galaxy did the ship's air filter decide to stop on today of all days?" She muttered under her breath.

She was on top of the Ghost. Her toolbox sat beside her, lid open. She reached back in and pulled out a screwdriver and went back to work on the filter. She moaned when the tool went in, but soon realized that it wasn't the correct one.

"For crying out loud, I have never..." She went to pull out the screwdriver, only to discover that it was stuck. She cursed, tugging harder.

Suddenly the tool came free. Unable to grasp onto anything, Hera found herself falling backwards into thin air. She scrambled for a hold, but her hands only slid over the smooth metal as she fell off the ship.

She closed her eyes, expecting to feel the wind rushing past her and to smack against the ground. But none of that happened. Instead she felt weightlessness, steady, even though she wasn't on any type of surface.

Her eyes snapped open to find that she was floating in mid air. Surprised, she looked at the ground to see that the rest of the crew had returned from their supply run.

_Kanan__**. **_She realized. He must have used the force to grab her and stop her plummet to the ground.

She found herself slowly being lifted up and back onto the roof of the Ghost. She stumbled, trying to get her legs back under her, but soon recovered. Her screwdriver, which had also fallen with her, was slowly lowered down next to her.

She quickly gathered up all her tools. She could come back to fix the filter later.

She lowered herself down the hatch in the roof back into the ship. She headed into the common room, where the others were sorting the supplies to put away.

"Nice to see you all back." She greeted them in general before turning to the Jedi. "Thanks for the save, Kanan. Thought I'd end up with a broken neck up there."

Kanan looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't save you from anything."

"Yes you did." Now Hera looked puzzled. "When I fell off the roof just then. You used the force to save me."

Kanan shook his head. "Hera, I promise, that wasn't me."

"Then who.." A thought dawned on her. She turned and looked at Ezra, who was sorting through a crate.

"Ezra? Did you save me from falling off the roof?"

The said teen looked up, a slight blush lighting up his cheeks.

"Umm, maybe? I don't know how I did it though. Instinct maybe?" He looked up at Kanan. "Guess I just have a great teacher." He looked down sheepishly.

Hera grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Well, thank you Ezra. I might be dead if it wasn't for you."

If possible, Ezra's fact turned even more red.

"Thanks." He mumbled, ducking away from her touch. Hera's grin only grew. It wasn't often Ezra became a flustered mess.

Kanan smiled too at the sight.

"You should see Ezra now during training. I think he's finally getting the hang of things. "

"Finally." Zeb declared with a laugh. "I was starting to think he was too thick to understand anything."

Ezra simply stuck his tongue out at his roommate, not caring how childish it looked.

"So Ezra," Hera cut off what would have most likely have turned into a argument.

"What have you been learning."

"Lightsaber combat, the history of the Jedi, all sorts of stuff." He said eagerly. He jumped up.

"You wanna see?" His eyes were bright, eager to show off his skills. Hera smiled.

"Of course."

….

Kanan sat on the open ramp, watching Ezra and Hera only a short distance away. His padawan was holding his lightsaber. Hera stood several feet back as she watched Ezra perform certain lightsaber moves, explaining each move.

Kanan couldn't help the pride that grew in his chest, watching his padawan show off what he had learned. Ezra was a bright kid and would make a great Jedi in the future. But at the same time, fear also swelled in him.

Before the fall of the Jedi order, Kanan could remember what life was like for the Jedi. Because of their position as Knights, they were often forced into dangerous, often fatal situations. Even before the Clone Wars, the life of a Jedi was filled with peril. Now, Ezra would be forced into those same situations, in a much more treacherous time. What would happen to Ezra in the future?

He stood and turned away, heading back into the ship. He couldn't look at the boy as guilt consumed him. It was his fault the kid would even have to face those situations. He should have thought before he had taken the child in.

"…and then when you twist it like that, it helps you gain a higher…" Ezra was halfway through the move when he glanced up to see Kanan stand.

"Master, where are you going?"

"To my room." Kanan answered shortly. "I need some time on my own." He disappeared into the ship, missing the look on the teen's face. Hera however, noticed.

"Ezra?" She said softly, placing a hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

Ezra scuffed the ground with his shoe. "Nothing." He muttered.

Hera grabbed his other shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Don't lie to me Ezra, I know something's up. Is it because of Kanan?"

The teen hesitantly nodded. "Did he seem…upset just then?"

Hera thought she could see where this conversation was going. "Why?"

"I just…I don't know… thought I did something wrong." He said, voice low and timid. It bothered her, seeing the normally energetic teen so sad and hurt.

She squeezed his shoulder. "No Ezra, you didn't do anything wrong."

He pulled away and crossed his arms in what she recognized as his defense mechanism.

"Then why did he seem so upset just then."

"I don't know." She admitted. "But I'm going to find out." She patted his arm.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." She too disappeared into the ship.

…

She found Kanan in the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter, staring into the mug of tea in his hand. She went to stand by him. She waited for him to speak, but finally realized he wouldn't be willing to spill anytime soon.

"Care to talk?"

"About what?" He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kanan Jarrus." She pulled the mug out of his hands, ignoring his protests as she set it down.

"Now spill. I want to know why you left in such a huff."

"I did not leave in a huff." The Jedi complained.

"Really? Then you might want to go explain that to your padawan, because he now believes he did something to upset you and that's why you left so fast."

Kanan groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Karabast, He really thinks that?"

Hera didn't reply, waiting patiently. Finally Kanan looked up at her.

"He didn't do anything wrong. He was doing great. I was just…" He sighed.

"I was thinking, about what the future holds for him. It was dangerous enough, before the Jedi purge, and now with the Empire? What's going to happen to the kid, Hera?" He looked away.

"I shouldn't have taken him on." He muttered. "I just should have left him at his tower, he would've been safer there."

Hera smacked his arm.

"Ouch! Hera, what was that for?" He demanded, shaking his now stinging limb.

"For being a idiot." She placed both hands on her hips.

"'He would've been safer there,' Honestly Kanan, he was on his own, growing up on the streets, had no idea he was force sensitive. At some point he would have accidently revealed himself in the wrong place and possibly killed, or had stole from the wrong person. He was lonely, most likely had no idea where his next meal would come from, possiblity of dying around every corner. He would've been in just as much danger on his own as he is with least we can keep a eye on him, let him know he's not alone." She shoved him.

"Now go talk to your padawan. That kid needs you."

…..

Ezra was sitting on the ramp when they returned. His back was to the adults, fiddling with his turned off lightsaber. He glanced up as them as they approached, then turned his gaze back to the weapon.

Kanan sat down next to him, while Hera took the youth's other side.

"Ezra, I'm sorry." Kanan said.

The blue orbs looked up, then down again.

"Why're you sorry, master?"

Kanan shifted uncomfortably.

"For leaving in such a manner. Hera told me what you thought. Believe me kid, you didn't do anything wrong. You were doing great in fact. I'm proud of you."

Ezra's head shot up in surprise at that.

"You are?" His voice was filled with disbelief.

"He's not the only one." Hera laid her hand on his knee.

"We're all proud of you Ezra. You've come so far since we first met you."

Ezra turned red, once again turning his gaze away again.

"Thanks, it means a lot." The three sat in companionable silence, staring out onto the grass swept plains of Lothal. Then Ezra turned to his mentor.

"What was wrong though? You looked pretty upset."

Kanan ruffled his hair with a grin.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now," He motioned to Ezra's lightsaber.

"Why don't you show me how well you know to use that thing."

The youth brightened as he jumped to his feet.

"Alright!" He jumped to his feet and turned the weapon on. The lightsaber hummed softly as he held it up, looking at Kanan expectantly.

Hera stood also.

"I'll leave you all to it while I go fix the filter."

She paused at the top of the ramp, looking back at the two.

Kanan stood right behind Ezra, slowly guiding his movements as he led the teen through a complicated move. Both seemed content, happy.

The pilot felt pride swell in her heart, watching her Jedi, her men, her family. Watching and savoring the bond they shared that she knew could never be broken.


	9. Wounded

**This story was requested by m3mb3r123(Think I got that right). The ending in my opinion cuts off too soon, so sorry about that.**

**Just to let you all know, I am not sure when the next update will be. It might not be during the next few days. I'll try to update as soon as I can though, just giving you guys a heads up.**

The ramp shut behind them just as Sabine ran in. Panting, she yanked off her helmet and wiped the perspiration off her face.

"Thank goodness! Thought the bucket-heads would get us for sure that time."

Zeb snorted. "Yeah right! They couldn't get us if we sat down and waited for them to capture us." Sabine tossed a spare bolt she had found at him playfully.

"At least we have the cargo."

Ezra, sitting on a crate, nodded.

"Yep. Thanks to this op, we should have enough credits to last us for the next month. Right Master?" He turned, only to find his mentor missing. He frowned.

"Where'd he go? He was just there."

The lasat shrugged. "Probleby to talk to Hera."

Sabine laid her helmet to the side. "I'm going to go find something to eat. Anyone care to join me?"

"Sure" Zeb followed her in the direction of the kitchen. Ezra was about to join them, but paused. He was starved, but some small part of him told him that he needed to go find Kanan.

He headed up the ladder instead. His instincts had guided him for eight years, why break a trend?

He stopped in front of his masters' door and knocked.

"Kanan?" He didn't receive an reply. He frowned. He could sense that the man was inside, but why wasn't he answering? Was he asleep?

Concluding that was it, he turned to leave- when he felt a pulse of pain through the bond with his friend. Almost as soon as he felt it, it disappeared, but it was enough to spike his concern.

He whipped around and palmed open the door.

Kanan was sitting on his bunk, his shirt pulled off and in his lap. The medkit was beside him, lid thrown open.

The Jedi was trying to twist to see as he awkwardly tried to see the wound on his shoulder, dabbing at it. His head shot up when the door swished open. He pursed his lips in annoyance.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" He said dryly.

Normally Ezra would have snapped a comeback, or have made a joke, but for once he had nothing to say. His gaze was drawn to the gaping wound.

"When did that happen?"

Kanan grimaced. "On the run back to the ship. It's just a graze kid, I'm fine."

Ezra came forward, studying the wound.

"That's a little bit more than a graze. Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not a big deal kid. Now get out of here. I…" He paused when the teen pulled the cloth out of his hand.

"Uh… what're you doing?"

Ezra sat down next to him and dabbed at the wound. Kanan lightly pushed his hand away.

"I can do it kid, just go."

Ezra frowned at him. Annoyance mixed with concern in his bright eyes.

"But you always take care of me. Why can't I take care of you now, when you need it?"

Kanan opened his mouth to protest, then snapped it shut. He knew no matter what he said, the teen wouldn't leave. There was too much stubbornness inside Ezra, more than he'd like to admit.

Just another way Ezra was so similar to him.

His padawan had went back to cleaning the wound. He was strangely gentle, the last thing Kanan would have expected from him.

"Your lucky, you know that? Just a few inches to the right and you'd be dead right now."

"I'd say I'd be luckier if I hadn't got shot in the first place, but whatever you say." Still the Jedi couldn't help the small smile that curled his lips. He resisted the urge to flinch as pain flared. Ezra murmured a small apology and paused a moment, only continuing when Kanan gestured at him to do so.

Finally Ezra finished cleaning the wound and rummaged through the kit, looking for a bacta patch. He found it and tore open the package, placing it over the area.

"All done." Looking at the boy's bright smile, you would've thought that he had just fixed the entire galaxy. It warmed Kanan inwardly, seeing his small charge willing to help others. It was so different from the way the teen was when they first met.

Kanan pulled his shirt back over his head before turning to look at him.

"Thanks, kid." He said softly. Ezra simply grinned at him.

"Just doing what you've always done for me."

Kanan chuckled, pulling the youth into a embrace. Ezra was surprised, but returned it. He then pulled back.

"You want to go eat? I'm hungry enough to eat the entire kitchen right now."

His companion laughed.

"You try that and I'm sure Hera would have something to say about that." He allowed the teen to pull him up and guide him toward the door.


	10. Disillusions, Part 1

**Sorry for not updating. Things have been busy lately and I haven't had much time at the computer. **

**This ide****a is acutally a combination of ideas**** from several people; Vistoarea10, EmpressRulerofallthatiswierd, and BuruPlays2. I am splitting this into two parts. And just to let you all know, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Things may calm down after next week, so hopefully updates will be quicker then.**

It was supposed to be a simple op. Get inside the compound, get the cargo Vizago wanted and get out.

They didn't count on being separated. They didn't expect for Kanan to be shot in the leg and for Ezra to sense it. They didn't count on the young padawan to rush to Kanan's aid. And they certainly never planned on the two to be surrounded by a unit of troopers, cutting them off from the rest of the team.

Both Master and Apprentice fought, but with one wounded and the other still inexperienced in hand to hand combat, they were quickly subdued and were now being taken to a cell until the arrival of Agent Kallus.

Ezra kept his eyes focused on the ground. Occasionally glancing up at Kanan, limping along beside him.

The Jedi grimaced in pain. Seeing Ezra stare at him worriedly, he tried to give a tight lipped smile. He received a hit on the back on the head for that.

Ezra turned his gaze back down before the trooper found a reason to hit him too, all the while trying to come up with a plan, but failing miserably. He silently prayed the rest of the crew could save them before the worst.

He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts when Kanan suddenly stumbled and fell onto the floor. A stormtrooper tried to pull him up, but the Jedi was just yanked back to his feet when he went back down, this time pulling two of the troopers with him.

He lifted his head up to Ezra, rolling his eyes to a nearby vent. The teen soon realized what he was planning and glared. There was no way he was leaving his friend behind with the Empire.

Kanan also shot him a glare. He grabbed both arms of the troopers and pulled down. Again they fell down.

Ezra hated it, but he ran to the vents. Even with handcuffs on he managed to open it up and crawled inside, feeling a hand brush his foot as he squirmed farther in.

First he would find a way to take off the cuffs. Then he would try to find a way to contact Hera. Then they would rescue Kanan and get out before it was too late.

Those were his thoughts as he crawled forward.

Then a panel gave underneath him and he plunged into the room below.

…..

Kanan sat in his cell. He tugged cloth away from the blaster wound, wincing at the pain in the movement. At least it wasn't bleeding, he though dryly to himself.

He tried to reach out, trying to sense Ezra through the bond, see what the boy was doing.

Nothing. He could sense the teen, but he couldn't tell how he was doing, or how he was feeling. There wasn't even a acknowledgement from his padawan's side of the bond. This wasn't like Ezra.

His train of thought was cut off when the door to the cell swished open and two troopers came in dragging a small form between them. The Jedi's heart stopped.

The troopers threw the boy to the ground. Ezra simply curled up on himself, burying his face in his hands.

Kanan limped forward. Ignoring the troopers, he knelt stiffly down beside the youth and tried to pull his hands from his head.

"Kid, are you okay?" The teen refused to look at him. Kanan felt a spike of worry. He looked up at the troopers and glared.

"What did you do to him?"

"More like what he did to himself." One snorted under his helmet.

"Fell into the lab and landed on top of bottled chemicals."

Kanan turned back to Ezra, finally noticing the trembling in the youths form

Dimly he noted when the troopers left. He focused on his apprentice.

"Ezra, look at me." Finally he managed to remove his hands and met the teen's face.

The teen's eyes were bloodshot and unfocused, staring through Kanan as if he wasn't even there. He shivered, even though it wasn't cold in the small cell.

"Where's Mom?" He whispered.

"I w…want my mom." He tried to curl up on himself, but Kanan's grip kept him from doing so.

Kanan frowned. He felt the boy's forehead. Ezra's skin was clammy to the touch and his face was pale. Whatever he had been exposed to was obvisously not pleasant.

Ezra was trying to pull away now.

"Let me go! Please, don't hurt me please!"

Startled at what the teen just said, Kanan's grip loosened just enough for Ezra to yank out of his grasp and scramble away. His unfocused eyes were wide with fear.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me" The youth kept muttering under his breath, bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around him.

"Ez, it's just me, its okay, you're fine." Kanan slowly inched over to his padawan, trying not to wince at the pain in his leg.

"Calm down, its okay, calm down." He paused within a foot of his padawan, trying to gauge his reaction.

Ezra looked up at him, eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Daddy?" His voice was timid, scared

It took Kanan a minute to recover from his surprise and to figure out what to say in reply

"It's okay, everything's going to be okay." He sat down next to Ezra, slipping an arm around thin shoulders. Ezra didn't protest, snuggling against the man's side.

Kanan didn't know how long they sat in that position, the youth pressed against his side.

Just when he thought Ezra had fallen asleep, the boy spoke.

"Where's mom?"

Kanan froze, trying to think of an answer. What was he supposed to tell the boy?

"She's…had to leave for a bit. She'll be back soon." He hated lying, but he wasn't sure what else he was suppose to say.

Ezra nodded, resting his head on the older man's arm before drifting off.

….

Kanan gripped Ezra's wrist before he could managed to hurt himself any further.

"Kid. Snap out of it!" Ezra tried squirming out of his grip, but Kanan held on.

The teen screamed.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" He tried to swing a fist in Kanan's direction, but the Jedi blocked the blow before it could connect.

Kanan had hoped while Ezra slept he would wake with the chemicals worn off and that the youth would have a clearer mind. But Ezra actually seemed worse than he had before. From the moment he woke he had went into a panic, sobbing. He didn't even recognize Kanan, convinced that the man was there to harm him.

Ezra struggled weakly in his grasp.

"Let me go!" His tone carried a distinct note of fear.

"Please!" Finally he managed to pull away and scrambled away. When Kanan tried to approach he whimpered, curling in on himself. Kanan paused. The last thing he wanted was to terrify the child even more than he was.

"Kid, I'm not going to hurt you." He held out his hands in a motion of peace. Ezra just backed away even farther.

"Go away," He half sobbed. "I want to go home." He buried his face in his knees.

As Kanan tried to think of a way past this dilemma, he heard the door swish open. He spun around, thinking that Kallus had arrived and had come to question them.

Instead he found Zeb in the doorway, bo rifle at the ready. Sabine stood behind him.

"Finally found the blastin' cell." The lasat grumbled to himself. Still he seemed relieved to see him. The relief was short lived when he looked down at Ezra, who had backed himself into a corner when they entered.

"Kid?"

Sabine pushed past him.

"Come on, we have to hurry. I set a bomb that goes off in less then ten minutes. We…" She paused when she saw the young padawan.

"Ezra, you alright?" She tried to approach him. The youth panicked.

"Leave me alone!" He jumped up and took off past her, trying to push past Zeb in the doorway. The lasat caught him with ease. He held the struggling teen as he looked up at Kanan.

"What happened to 'im?"

"Chemical exposure." The Jedi said simply.

"He's been like this the whole time."

"How are we going to get out of here with him like that?" Sabine's hand rested on her hip.

"He'll alert the entire facility if he continues to do that." She motioned to Ezra.

"We could gag 'im." Zeb suggested. He ignored the wriggling youth in his grasp, beating his chest with his small fists.

Kanan was horrified at the thought. The child was already panickening enough as it was. Then a thought occured to him, one that he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of sooner.

"Wait." He quickly stepped forward and placed his hand on Ezra's head. Almost immediantly the teen slumped against Zeb , fast asleep.

"I didn't know you could do that." Sabine said as Zeb lifted the boy up into his arms.

"I don't normally use it." In fact, this was the first time he had ever employed it.

The mandalorian pulled out her blaster again.

"Come on, let's get out of here before this thing blows."

**Constructive critcism is always welcome. I'll try to get part 2 up as soon as possible. Might not be for a few days though. Hope you all liked!**


	11. Disllusions, Part 2

**Finally this week is over! Sorry for taking so long to update y'all, but this week was super busy. I should be able to start updating more often now though.**

**This chapter was a struggle to write. If I messed up anywhere plz let me know.**

The rebels hurried down the hallway. Sabine scouted ahead while the others followed at a slower pace. Zeb cradled Ezra in his arms, while Kanan limped along behind. Zeb glanced at him.

"What happen'd to you?"

"Just a graze." The Jedi tried to blow it off. "I'm fine."

Zeb had just opened his mouth to retort just as Sabine returned. "All clear except for a couple of troopers. Already dispatched them." She held up her blasters.

"Let's go then

…

They almost didn't make it back to the Ghost in time. Alarms had alerted the troopers that they were there and they were soon intercepted. Sabine covered them as they ran onto the ship, keeping the troopers back.

They had barely went into hyperspace when the pilot was upon the Jedi, hugging him tightly. "Thank goodness you're safe." She murmured, her breath tickling his ear. She then released him, turning to the others standing behind him. She noticed the youth dangling from Zeb's arms. Her bright eyes widened and she hurried forward.

"What happened? Is he alright?" She scanned him over for injuries.

Kanan hesitated. "Not really."

Hera whirled around to meet his gaze. "What do you mean, not really?" She demanded.

Kanan didn't answer immediantly, instead motioning to the lasat.

"Zeb, can you go put the kid in bed? Sabine, bring me a med kit, please?" It was then Hera noticed his leg.

She forced him to sit on the couch, feeling around the injury with experienced fingers.

"You're lucky. The blast didn't hit anything major." She accepted the kit that Sabine offered her, opening a bottle of anticeptic and pouring a small amount on the wound. Kanan hissed in pain.

"Sorry." Still Hera didn't pause as she finished cleaning the wound. She ripped open a bacta patch and placed it over the wound.

Once she finished she leaned forward, propping her chin on her fists and meeting the Jedi's eyes.

"Now, care to tell me what happened in there?"

She listened intently as Kanan explained about their capture and how during the attempted escape Ezra had been exposed to chemicals, and the teen's violent reaction to it. Her face betrayed her concern.

"What are we going to do?"

Kanan sighed as he met her eyes.

"Wait, I guess. There's nothing else we can do."

…

Kanan sat crossed legged on his bed, meditating when he felt it. Through the force came confusion, then terror. He instantly knew where these emotions were coming from.

"Ezra!" He jumped up and raced out of the room. He didn't have to go far; the room that the young padawan shared with Zeb was just down the hall.

He quickly palmed open the door and was shocked at the sight before his eyes.

Ezra was standing, albeit wobbly, with his back pressed against the far wall. In his shaking hands he held his lightsaber, pointing it at Zeb.

The lasat was holding his hands up in a gesture of peace. His head shot up when the Jedi entered.

"What happen…" Kanan was cut off by the teen.

"Stay back!" Ezra turned the weapon so it was facing the Jedi instead.

"You can't fool me, I know you're not him!" Kanan stared at the teen, noticing the sweat pouring off his face and his glazed eyes. The youth was still under the control of the chemicals.

He gave a mental sigh. 'Will this stuff ever wear off?' He thought.

"What are you talking about, kid?" Kanan kept his voice soft, taking a step in the boy's direction. Ezra flinched at his approach and whimpered. Yet his grip on his weapon didn't lessen.

"This is a trick. You're not real. None of this is real."

"I'm real, kid. This isn't a trick."

Ezra let out a broken laugh that was cut off by a soft sob.

"Yeah right. What do you want? Information on my crew, 'cause you ain't getting it." He coughed, a large hacking sound that shook his entire body. His grip on the lightsaber lessened.

Kanan took advantage of the distraction. He held out his hand and used the force to pull Ezra's lightsaber out of the teen's hand and into his own. He threw the weapon to the side and rushed forward, pulling Ezra tightly against him.

Ezra squirmed in his grip, trying to escape the tight hold his master had on him. Kanan only held him closer and tried to whisper soothingly to him in an attempt to calm him. He only struggled harder.

"Let me go, please!" The man's heart broke when he saw the tears dripping down Ezra's face. He wanted deperatly to wipe them away, but to do so would have meant to loosen his embrace on the boy.

Ezra whimpered in fear, his struggles dying down as he realized that Kanan wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. His legs trembled,the man's grip the only keeping him upright.

Kanan slowly eased himself onto the ground, guiding the boy down onto the ground with him. He gently brushed down Ezra's thick hair. He rocked the teen, shushing him softly to sooth him.

He heard the door swish open behind him, heard Hera ask what happened. Ezra jumped at the sound of her voice, startled. Kanan pushed his head down onto his shoulder, sending comforting waves through their bond. Ezra soon relaxed. Within a few minutes he was out, sleeping peacefully against his mentors shoulder.

Hera knelt beside Kanan, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"The chemicals are still in his system. He thought that I wasn't real and…" He sighed.

"I'm worried about him." He admitted. "What if he doesn't recover from this? What'll we do?"

The pilot bit her lip. "I don't know."

Zeb, who had been silent this whole time, stepped forward. He knelt and held out his arm. Kanan was reluctant, but transferred the sleeping child over the the lasat's arms. Ezra stirred, but didn't wake at the movement.

Zeb cradled him gently. His face was unusually concerned.

"Poor kid." He stood carefully and walked over to the bunk. He laid Ezra down on his bunk, arranging his limbs into a more comfortable position. Hera came over, taking the discarded blanket and tucking the boy in. She cupped his cheek.

"Come on, sweetie." She murmured.

"Come back to us."

…..

It was the next day when Hera's comm went off. She switched it on.

"Spector two here."

Kanan's voice crackled over the small device.

"He's awake." He didn't have to say anything else; the happiness in his voice told her all she needed to know.

She raced to Ezra's room to find the others already there surrounding the youth. Ezra was sitting up in bed, leaning against Kanan as he protested over Sabine scolding him for being so reckless.

"It wasn't my fault! The panel fell and….." Just then he noticed the twi'lek in the doorway. His eyes lit up.

"Hera!" He stretched his arms out. Hera smiled, stepping forward and embracing the boy. Relief flowed through her. He was safe. Her crew was safe.

And at that moment, that was all that mattered


	12. Chapter 12

**Umm. sorry for not updating this sooner? Please don't kill me! 'Ducks down'. Seriously though, I really don't have a excuse for not posting this sooner except that I got distracted. Anyhow, this idea was requested by DarkShadows1999.**

**This story will be the last chapter of Simple Moments. Sorry :(**

Kanan was stunned.

Who was this small figure before him, wearing dark clothing and with pure anger and hurt in his eyes? Who was this person, welding a lightsaber in the darkest crimson? Who was this child, with glowing red eyes filled with anger?

Who was this child that looked so like his own padawan?

Kanan managed to recover enough from his shock just in time to block the blow Ezra sent his way. It took almost all his strength just to hold the weapon back. He could feel the darkness surrounding the teen, fueled by anger and hatred and hurt. He couldn't understand it.

"Ezra, what happened to you?"

The boy snarled, sending another swipe his way.

"You left me, that what. You abandoned me."

"Kid, what are you talking about? We never left you." Kanan blocked another swing.

"Liar. You left me on the star destroyer. You left me to the empire!"

"No we didn't Ezra. We were captured too. We just escaped. Hera's waiting right now with our transport.."

"You're lying!" Ezra flipped himself over Kanan's head and landed lightly on his feet. The man just barely turned to block the next blow.

"No I'm not."

"Yeah right! You never cared, to you I was just a tool, just some kid who you found useful! Well I don't need any of you!" He swung again.

They were in the engine room of the starship. Kanan's back was to the ledge and with every blow sent him another step closer. Just a few more and he would be knocked over into its fatal machinery.

He blocked another swing that was sent in his direction, the strength of it forcing him back another step.

"No, I don't know what they did to you kid, but I promise, we've never left you. You know we wouldn't."

Ezra snarled, swinging the lightsaber at him with a cry of anger.

"I don't know anything anymore. And don't call me kid!" Another swing, another block, another step backwards. Just a few more steps and Kanan would be sent over the edge

"Ezra please, listen to me." The man pleaded one more time as he managed to push the youth away.

Ezra rose back up onto his feet. A angry glint shone in his red eyes. Eyes that used to be cheerful and full of life. Now they were only filled with hurt.

What had happened to the teen?

"No," Ezra hissed as he approached. He stopped within a few feet of the man, glaring at him definitely.

"I used to listen to you. I trusted you. I thought you would be different. I thought that you actually cared. I was wrong." His hand gripping the weapon trembled.

"I'm not falling for that mistake again."

Kanan thought fast.

"Isn't there some way to convince you?"

"No." Ezra shook his head. He lifted his weapon, pointing it straight at the Jedi's face. "If you want to leave here alive, you'll have to kill me first."

Kanan looked at him, green meeting red as their eyes locked. He sighed.

"I guess I'm not getting out alive then." He then surprised the teen by switching off his lightsaber. The weapon clattered against the stone floor as he threw it to the side.

Kanan spread his arms. "I would rather die, than hurt the one that I see as my son."

Ezra froze. Shock was plain on his face as he tried to process what Kanan. Then his eyes grew blank. The grip on his lightsaber tightened.

Kanan closed his eyes, expecting to feel the hot sensation of the crimson weapon entering his chest.

It never came.

Instead the man heard something that sounded mysteriously like a sob. Something fell heavily to the ground.

He opened his eyes to find Ezra on his knees. His lightsaber laid on the ground next to him as the boy trembled violently.

"No, what have I…no!" Ezra wrapped his arms around himself. His dark hair worked as a veil to hide his face.

Kanan knelt in front of him, trying to lift the smaller face up to meet his. Ezra jerked away before he could, falling backwards and scrambling away.

"No, don't touch me! I almost..I al…." A sob choked off his words.

Kanan simply moved closer, this time actually managing to gather the padawan into his arms. Ezra struggled against the hold.

"No, let me go, please!" He didn't feel like he deserved the comfort that his mentor was offering him. Kanan should be pushing him away, refusing to come near him. Not this.

Kanan only held him tighter and buried his face in the boy's hair.

"I'm not letting you go kid." He whispered.

"Not now, not ever."

Finally Ezra gave up struggling and fell limply against the man with a knew there was no use trying to get away. He shivered, feeling the cold seeping into his bones.

Kanan tried to once again lift the boy's head. This time he succeeded, brushing back dark hair to reveal tearful blue eyes. He smiled with relief.

"Welcome back. Kid." He hugged the boy tighter. Ezra buried his face into his mentors shoulder, his hot tears soaking the man's neck. But Kanan didn't care. All that mattered was that it was Ezra, safe in his arms again. All that mattered was that his child was here, alive.

"I'm sorry." Ezra sobbed.

"I didn't mean…I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh. It's okay." Kanan lifted the boy's face slightly, his thumb wiping at the tear tracks.

"It's all over now. Now shush, it's fine."

Ezra shook his head and sniffled. "No, its not. I could have killed you. I shouldn't be your padawan. I"

"Ezra, stop right there." He framed the boy's face, trying to get him to look up at him. Ezra averted his eyes, trying to look anywhere but his master's face. Kanan ducked his head to catch his gaze.

"I don't care what you've done, you are my padawan, my family. I never want to hear you say that again, because it's not true."

"Yeah but…."

"No buts." Kanan stroked his face gently. He then stood, holding his hand out to the boy still on the floor.

"Now come on, lets go home."

Ezra hesitated. But he finally gripped the man's hand, allowing him to pull him off the cold floor. Kanan draped his arms across his shoulders. As they left the engine room Kanan switched on his commlink.

"Spector two, get ready to take off. I found him."

Ezra waited for him to say something about his fall to the darkness, but it never came. Kanan switched his com off and met the teen's surprised gaze with a smile. He seemed to know what the kid was thinking.

"I won't tell them unless you want me too. Its up to you, kid."

Ezra pressed against the Jedi's was hard to walk with the boy up near him, but Kanan didn't say anything, he needed the contact just as much, if not more so, then Ezra did.

...

It took them some time to reach the Ghost. Distracted though they were, troopers were scattered around the destroyers and to avoid raising a alarm, Master and Padawan had to sneak past every indivual one.

When they reached the hanger, they found the ship still there. Sabine and Zeb waited on the ramp, weapons raised in case of oncoming bucketheads. The mandalorians shoulders slumped in relief when she saw them. Despite his attempts to hide it, a small grin crossed Zeb's face.

"Finally got done sight-seeing, Lothrat?"

Ezra glared, but did not bother to dignify the comment with a reply. He hesitated at the bottom of the ramp. But then, with Kanan's hand pressing against the small of his back, entered the ship. As soon as they were on board the ramp closed behind them, and the ship took off.

The moment they entered hyperspace Sabine turned to Ezra and surprised him by hugging him. Then she stepped back, punching his arm. Hard.

"Ow! Was was that for?" He demanded, rubbing the tender area.

"For scaring us." She said simply as she crossed her arms. Despite her stern look, a small grin tugged at her lips. He was about to make a retort when they were interupted.

"Ezra?" The soft voice came from above them. Ezra slowly turned, looking up.

Hera was standing above them, hands gripping the rail tightly. Her emerald eyes were filled with relief.

"Oh Ezra." She moved and swiftly slid down the ladder.

The teen was already there by the time her feet hit the ground, throwing his arms around her waist as he buried his head in her shoulder. He breathed in the smell of her clothes, the lingering scent of oil and machinery and soap calming his nerves.

He felt her hug him back, resting her chin on his head.

"I love you." She spoke softly in his ear as she held him closer. He cuddled in closer.

"I love you too." He whispered back. And he meant it. After almost eight lonely years, he had found his own family. Mismatched, true, but it was his

He had found home.


End file.
